The Wedding Downfall Chapter 1
The Phoenix Inc. rises again. Damian Wayne got captured and got mind raped by Hojo. Morpheus and his minions were thinking about the next plot. But they discovered Terra is getting married. Now Morpheus announced the wedding will fall. Script (The book opens and shows the story told here) Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a great hero named Terra. Before she and her prince Ezekiel Zick were great friends, Terra use to be friends with Teen Titans. But the year after that, She allied with Deathstroke and Evil Fairy. She disloyal them because she knows Uka Uka was more powerful. Terra then made friends with Tuxedo Lovelace. But before he could propose, Tuxedo made enemies with Dormammu and Inferno Clan. But Terra and her good friends, Zick, Spawn, and the Gang joined him. For everyone knew that as long as Phoenix Inc.'s domain, the Hellfire Factory, thundered with the wrath and frustration, the evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. (inside Hellfire factory.) Morpheus D. Duvall: Oh, yeah! It feels great to be back! Sinistar: We'll start our... Little Revenge. Damian Wayne: That's right! I may have a brother. And it was fun because Romeo and I will be together! Admiral Daro'Xen: Ahem... Terra is getting married. Damian Wayne: WHAT?!?! Terra is marrying Zick!? Dr. Pyschobos: Yes. Morpheus D. Duvall: No! It can not be! Necrolai: The Miracle Elite wants us dead! Morpheus' evil plot has not been fulfilled! Bad Rap: And what plot might that be? Admiral Daro'Xen: The plot of bringing down the Miracle Elite. Because with Terra out of the way... the Multi-Universe will be taken! Mr. House: Well, perhaps you'll need to get the Black Cauldron to help you succeed this plot. Damian Wayne: The Black Cauldron? Lord Raptor: The Black Cauldron? Hal 9000: That's it! That's how we'll get Morpheus' plot to be fulfilled! Garnac: But how does that work? Hal 9000: With the Black Cauldron, we can rise up our army of darkness and the Miracle Elite will die!!! (laughs evilly) Saya: Yes! Gizmo: I like it! Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning (He slams it shut, pinning Emperor Pilaf inside the door frame.) Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be (Lord Raptor kicks Pilaf back inside the door and it slams shut) (Morpheus transforms in to the shattered skeleton, making everyone shocked.) Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) It scared me out of my wits A corpse falling to bits Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me (Morpheus changes back.) Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) I was once the most mystical man in Lovelace Mansion When the heroes betrayed me, they made a mistake My curse made each of them pay But one little girl got away Little Terra, beware, Morpheus's awake Villains: (Singing) In the dark of the night, evil will find her In the dark of the night, just before dawn...ah..... Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) The revenge will be sweet All: (Singing) When the curse is complete Villains: (Singing) In the dark of the night Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) She'll be gone I can feel that my powers are slowly returning (Black Manta thinks for a second, gives a dirty look to Kin Tsuchi and kicks her.) Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell As the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place Dasvidanya, Terra, your grace, farewell Villains: (Singing) In the dark of the night, terror will strike her Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) Terror's the least I can do Villains: (Singing) In the dark of the night, evil will brew Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real Villains: (Singing) In the dark of the night, Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) She'll be through Villains: (Singing) In the dark of the night, evil will find her...find her... In the dark of the night, terror comes true...doom her Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) My dear, here's a sign All: (singing) It's the end of the line In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night, Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) Come, my minions, rise for your master Let your evil shine Find her now Yes, fly ever faster All: (Singing) In the dark of the night (3 times) Morpheus D. Duvall: (Singing) She'll be mine!!! (To be continued) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall Category:Transcripts Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline